What's Wrong Is What's Right
by punkonyx
Summary: read along sa edward fall into a sticky situation between two beautiful girls.


** What's wrong is what's right**

_Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I am a seventeen year old vampire who is in love with my one and only 'human', soul mate…Anglia Caroline Swan. She is my one and only, and I would give my life for her. My family adores her, just as she adores them. Oh yeah, she knows we're vampires, so that makes things a little easier .We met last year, during the summer; she was working at a mall in Chicago. She smelled sweet, her blood, but I could handle it. We listened to the same music, read the same books, and had the same interest! And that I couldn't believe, but since I was able to read her mind, I knew she wasn't lying. She's timid, easy going, down to earth, and mature. Did I tell you she was beautiful? Her long wavy brown hair, reaching the middle of her back, matching it with brown chocolate eyes, and heart shaped face. She wasn't one to show off what she has, but when she's with me, there was no hiding, and she has a lovely body. She was the only one that could even touch my heart that is until I met her little sister…Isabella Marie Swan._

** Chapter one**

_Amazing!my one and only love Anglia swan has got to be the most stupendous girl in the entire world!_

_We were in my car driving Anglia arrived in a matter of minutes and I walked her to her parents came to the door to greet me,as asked me about what we did,as usual._

_I think I'm wearing them time they have invited me inside of their home.I gladly never been inside of Anglia's home before and this was going to be my first time._

"_so Edward?"Anglias father said._

"_yes sir?"I answered politely as possible._

"_no,please call me by my name,mark."mark insisted._

"_thank you s-er,mark"I laughed it off._

**"I don't know if I should say might be too seems polite and mature enough."**

"_I've been thinking about Anglia's and your relationship…and I've decided that you can come and have dinner with us tomorrow night,that is if you want to?"mark asked me hesitantly._

"_uhm, not?"_

"_great!we'll be happy to have you over tomorrow."mark said happily._

"_thank you,mark."I said._

"_I guess you will get to meet the rest of our family,Edward."_

"_that would be an honor."_

"_perfect!you'll get to meet Anglia's sister,bella and her brother,mike."mark said with enthusiasm._

"_I'm sorry, my family is probably waiting for have to go on a short trip and they don't want to go without me."_

"_its okay as long as you can come tomorrow,everything will be fine with me!"_

"_thank you sir."I smiled thankfully._

"_until next time,son."_

_I laughed and we shook hands shortly after._

_Soon after,I stepped in front of Anglia and kissed her goodnight._

"_goodnight,Ang."I grinned hugely._

"_night,Edward."Anglia smiled brightly._

_I left Anglia at home and jumped inside the Volvo.I drove back to my house and met my family in the dining room._

"_Edward,my you ready?"Carlisle asked._

"_yeah,lets go."_

_Carlisle,esme,emmett,Rosalie,jasper,alice,and me left running into the forest and started our hunt._

_Later around midnight we were all about finished hunting our I hunted longer for tomorrow,just in case._

_Emmett found me hunting extra deer's and much more mountain lion's._

"_why are you hunting more than usual?"emmett asked sarcastically._

"_oh,'t alice already told you?"I answered back with a mutual tone._

"_maybe…so you gonna score with Ang tomorrow night?"emmett screeched._

"_shut your mouth emmett!you know I wouldn't go with that when I'm with Anglia."I scowled._

"_the feeling is __**not**__-"_

"_shut up!"I shouted as I grabbed Emmett by the collar of his t-shirt and pinned him against a large tree behind him._

"_bro,I was just kidding!"emmett tried to sound funny._

_I let go of his shirt and continued my hunting until Carlisle called all of us to the grouping area in the forest._

_We ran home and everyone went separate ways to do their "own thing".well,the couples did anyways._

_I went in my room and fell backwards on my bed so that I was facing the ceiling._

_The bed wasn't really for me to sleep was for the times that Anglia slept parents thought that she was having a sleep over with Alice._

_They did do some activities that Alice had told mark that they were going to really enjoyed talking to could almost say at they're best friends._

_But for the rest of the night Anglia came inside my room where I would be and she would la on my bed next to me while I was reading some book that I have already read a million times but have never got tired of it._

_Sometimes,she's wanted to take our relationship another step forward,if you know what I'm saying._

_But I couldn't take that risk of hurting her.I always have to be cautious when I'm around Anglia._

_Although I don't let her have her way,I do remember the times when we share our love with each in,kissing._

_I remember so well the sweet touch of her pleasing taste of her dazzling smell of her strawberry feel of her curves under my hands._

_Ah!what a sight Anglia is.I could stare at her perfect face all day eternity,even._

_All I can think about is ,her,HER!_

_I can't wait 'till I have dinner and meet with her must be wonderful people,just like Anglia and her parents._

_Oh!but the time that that occasion will come will take mere hours that I cannot be patient too exited._

_I just hope that I can be the most polite,mature,and enjoyable person of the night._

_A/n:I hope you guys enjoyed it!it's the continuation of one of charm1444's given stories!I hope that when you've already read this,danni,that you liked of course everyone of you all!pleeeaaasssseee comment,rate,and readcasssttt!_


End file.
